


New Style II

by French221



Series: New Style [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Modification, Competition, Corruption, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Makeup, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Tattoos, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French221/pseuds/French221
Summary: Mother and Daughter Lillie and Lusamine find their lives overtaken by a sexual contest pushed to its limits. Will they be able to snap out of the fantasy, or succumb to their lusty desires?Art by RevolverwingStudiosStory by French221
Series: New Style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648456
Kudos: 6





	New Style II

Art by RevolverwingStudios

Laying in her bed, Lillie stared up at her ceiling, watching and using its blank surface like an imaginary canvas. She let out a small sigh as her green eyes darted to and fro. Her mother, Lusamine, had invited a man over for dinner. Lillie hated it when she did this. It was always excruciatingly embarrassing to have to politely greet someone she knew was only there because of her mother’s good looks. 

Lusamine and her date after a couple of drinks, had gone upstairs to her bedroom. Lillie flushed in embarrassment at her mother as this fact dawned on her, the lively conservation outside her door growing slower and quieter. She continued to lay in bed, trying not to think about her mother and her many admirers. 

A while passed by and Lille had realized something. She had forgotten her phone upstairs. While cleaning earlier that day, the girl set her phone down on Lusamine’s nightstand. Lillie’s eyebrows bunched at this thought. Was it really worth it to possibly stumble in on her mother and that man..? She tried not to think about the details. Lille decided that playing music on her phone would be worth the risk, as she would be able to drown out anything she might not want to hear. 

Lillie crept upstairs, trying not to make a sound. Nothing could be heard but her quiet footsteps and the soft murmur coming from her Mother’s room. 

She began to pass Lusamine’s door, which was slightly ajar, a dim light emanating from it. Lillie gulped and reached out to knock lightly on the door. She was tense and felt as though she’d bolt at any sound. But when her mother’s voice pierced the silence, Lillie only froze. 

“Lillie? What do you want?” 

There was a tinge of annoyance in the voice Lillie heard. Lille mustered her courage and opened the door more. She immediately almost yelped in surprise and embarrassment at what she saw. The man Lusamine had invited over had his burly arm slung around her mother, and had a slightly crooked grin on his face, while Lusamine, her face flushed red from drinking, was wearing a rather skimpy white bikini. 

“Well?” Lusamine said, waiting for a response from her daughter. 

“I-I wanted t-“ Lillie stuttered, still frozen in the doorframe. 

“Bah! You’re not a child, Lille! Get over it!” Lusamine said flippantly with a snort of laughter. 

“I just...I just wanted to get my phone.” Lillie muttered, looking down as she walked over to Lusamine’s nightstand. As she passed the two, Lillie noticed both smelled slightly of booze and wrinkled her nose a bit. 

As she was about to take her phone, the man piped up. “Heh, Lusamine, you’ve got a pretty hot daughter…” Which earned a bout of intoxicated laughter from Lusamine. 

Lille could feel his eyes looking her up and down as a tight knot formed in her throat. 

“No, I’m serious!” The man said with a slight slur, grabbing Lillie by the waist and yanking her on to the bed. 

Lillie yelped in part from surprise and in part from panic. She soon found herself face-up on the bed, looking up at the face of that burly pervert and her mother. 

Lillie was bright red and sucking in air frantically. She had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen to her. 

“Whadda say, Lusamine?” The man said in a low, suggestive manner. “I think your girl should join us.” 

A grin crept over Lusamine’s face, something about Lillie being here while she was so exposed excited her, and she didn’t have the inhibition to ignore that excitement. 

“I think it’ll be fun, Lille, I know you like to have...A bit of fun every now and then, right?” Lusamine said softly, her green eyes flashing in the dim light of the room. 

Lillie didn’t know what to do or what to say. Her heart was racing in her chest and her eyes darted between her mother and the man. What could she do? Lille felt violated, yet excited. Adrenaline coursed through her. 

The big man made the first move, moving his hand up her bare leg and under her skirt, grabbing Lillie by the thigh. Lillie flinched a little, but could already tell how wet she was starting to get. The man moved his hand farther up the teenager’s thigh until his fingers teased Lillie’s pussy. 

“Heh, she’s got no panties on, and is already soaking.” The man teased, turning to Lusamine. 

“Wow, Lillie, I must say, were you expecting this? Did you fantasize about getting fucked with your mother?” Lusamine sensually growled, biting her lip. 

Lille moaned very softly as her clit was being teased by the man. She was still red from shame, and closed her eyes so she didn’t have to look at Lusamine or the man. Soon, she was pulled up. Lillie opened her eyes only to be face-to-face with Lusamine, who quickly began to undress her daughter as the man kissed Lusamine’s neck. 

The man then lightly pushed both Lillie and Lusamine on to their hands and knees, with their asses sticking out towards him. Lillie felt beyond exposed as she was completely naked and her pussy was dripping wet in front of a man she had never met before as well as her mother. She almost screamed in surprise as a large hand gripped the cheek of her firm bubble butt. The other hand was meant for Lusamine’s large and meaty rear, with it colliding in a sharp spank, her ass rippling as his hand hit her. Lusamine moaned in pleasure, glancing behind her. 

Though Lille knew her mom did this, she had never thought she’d see it first hand, let alone be a part of it. Her thoughts were then yanked back to reality as the man grabbed Lillie by her slim waist and teased the tip of his cock into her pussy. 

“N-aaahhn!” Lillie moaned as the thick cock slid deeper inside her. She wanted to protest, but the feeling of the man’s dick inside her just felt too good. 

Lusamine glanced at her daughter with a sly grin. “I guess you are more experienced than I thought…” She teased, waving her big ass enticingly and biting her lip. Maybe Lillie would be more fun than she realized, Lusamine thought, before being cut short by the feeling of her visitor’s fingers rubbing her asshole. Lusamine watched as the man slowly thrusted into her daughter as she felt her asshole pucker tightly around the two fingers entering it. With a moan, Lusamine backed up on the fingers, feeling them slide deeper inside her. 

“I don’t know what’s better, this tight young pussy, or this experienced asshole…” the man said with a dirty smile, feeling the warm, wet walls of Lillie’s pussy, as well as the suction from Lusamine’s anus. 

Lillie began to shake in pleasure, still looking down so that she wouldn’t make eye contact with her mother. The pace of her fucking picked up and the man’s cock rammed deep inside of her. Lillie couldn’t help but moan and start to beg for more. 

“F-faster, it feels so good, p-please don’t s-stop!” Lillie wailed as the man gripped her waist and thrust her roughly on to his dick. A tendril drool dripped from her mouth as she lost control of herself.

Lusamine, her ass still stinging from the spanking earlier, and her eyes alight with ecstasy, as her internal clit was being hit from inside her asshole, looked to Lillie. 

“I never thought I’d see my daughter look like such a whore.” Lusamine breathed, her eyes rolling back as the sensations became more and more intense. 

Lillie, high on pleasure, finally peeked over to her side, seeing Lusamine's ass ripple as her asshole was pounded, and her voluptuous breasts pour out of her bikini, their pinkish nipples erect. This was a side of her mother she never saw, and as strange and frightening as it was, it also drew Lillie in. The two women locked green stares, with Lusamine’s lips parting slightly. Before Lillie could react, her mother leaned in and pressed her lips hard against hers. Lillie tried to squirm away, but the pleasure she was feeling from the pounding she was receiving, combined with her mother’s insistence, caused her to cave. Lillie felt her mother’s long tongue reach into her mouth and dance around her’s. Drool dripped from both women as they passionately kissed. Strings of the stuff hung between them every time they momentarily separated. 

Lillie could feel the man’s cock begin to twitch inside of her. He was about to cum, and there was no doubt that the mother-daughter bonding moment unfolding before him was causing it. The man swiftly pulled out of Lillie, and stroked his cock, transfixed on the two women. Soon, huge spurts of hot cum fell on to Lillie and Lusamine’s asses. Mother and daughter stopped kissing, and looked back. Lillie was trembling and Lusamine was smiling. She took her finger and swiped some cum off her daughter’s tight ass and popping it in her mouth, swallowing it all. Lusamine, much to the pleasure of her guest, then rubbed the cum on her big ass in circles, making it shine. She lightly slapped one of the huge cheeks before effortlessly sliding two cum-covered fingers deep into her asshole. 

“Lusamine, you’re really something else…” the man breathed in lusty disbelief. 

“I’m just a show-off, that’s all.” Lusamine said with a chuckle in response, watching as her anus sucked at her fingers while she withdrew them. 

Lillie on the other hand, had no idea what to do, and was In utter confusion as the haze of lust lifted from her. Had she really had sex right next to her mother? Had they really kissed? Lillie blinked. It would be a hard time forgetting this. 

The next morning as expected was incredibly awkward, Lillie didn’t speak to Lusamine and Lusamine hardly acknowledged Lillie. Though deep down both women felt a rush of excitement when thinking about the previous night, the shame would overpower it every time. Hopefully, with time, they could put this bizarre happening behind them. 

About two weeks later, Lillie and Lusamine made a regular outing to the mall. Lillie followed her mother as she confidently strode towards a fashion boutique. Lillie gave a small wave to the boy running the register as they entered, he was a somewhat scrawny twenty-something, around Lillie’s age. 

Lusamine squinted slightly, putting her hand on her hip as she perused the swimsuit section, with Lillie getting out a small huff as she waited for her mom to finish. That was until something caught her eye. It was a pair of dark purple shorts. Picking them up, she realized they might be a little small, and therefore a little suggestive, but something about the prospect intrigued Lillie. Leaving her mom to argue with herself over bathing suits, she slinked off to a changing room. 

Lillie looked around her to make sure that nobody was peeking before she quietly slipped off her white skirt and pulled the shorts up. Grunting, she looked in the mirror. They were tight all right. Lillie could feel the shorts hugging around her slender form and blushed madly as she turned around. The shorts hardly at all covered her ass, and she could see her tight buttcheeks sticking out. But before Lillie could do anything else, there was a knocking at the door of her changing room, which made the girl almost jump out her skin. 

“Lillie? Are you in here? Every other room is occupied, let me in.” Her mother’s voice hissed. 

Lillie hurriedly pulled her skirt on over her shorts so that her mother didn’t see before letting the tall form of Lusamine slip in. 

“Just looking at yourself in the mirror?” Lusamine said teasingly, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. 

“N-I was j-just..” Lillie stammered, blushing profusely. 

Lusamine chuckled and reached forward, yanking up her daughter’s skirt, revealing the tiny shorts. 

  
  


“Pfft! How slutty…” Lusamine chided. “But I guess I can’t judge you.” She said with a sigh and a mischievous grin, holding up her new swimsuit. 

Lillie had been so embarrassed that she hadn’t even seen it dangling in her mother’s hand. It was silver, glittery, and very small. Lillie cringed internally thinking about how her mother would dress, and blushed yet more at the thought of this being how Lusamine was seeing her. 

Lusamine got to stripping off her clothes right away, as she wanted to see how the swimsuit would look. She was an older, single woman, she wasn’t doing any harm by asking for a bit of attention from the opposite sex. Once on, Lusamine tied back her hair into a bun so that she could see every inch of herself, turning and posing in the mirror. 

Lillie, who had been trying to look away now was finding it hard not to gawk at her mother. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Lusamine was also a very beautiful woman. The sparkling thong hugged her wide hips, sinking into them slightly, before disappearing between her massive, pillowy asscheeks. The top was just as spectacular, with the tiny square coverings barely hiding Lusamine’s nipples, and allowed her large breasts to be almost fully exposed. 

Suddenly Lusamine swung open the dressing room door. Cowering in front of them was the skinny cashier. Lusamine snatched him by the collar and dragged him inside shutting the door behind him, while Lillie watched wide-eyed. 

“Seems we have a little spy” Tisked Lusamine with one of her sly grins. 

The boy began sputtering our excuses “N-no I swear I-I just wanted…” 

“Wanted what?” Said Lusamine, her voice laced with false pity. “This?” Said Lusamine with a giggle as she bent over and swung her jiggly ass into the cashier’s face. Lillie, paralyzed because of the situation, almost screamed as she noticed her mother’s somewhat puffy asshole was hardly covered by the string of her bikini. 

“Go ahead.” Teased Lusamine, putting her hands on her knees and backing up even further. The young man, mouth slightly open in disbelief, grabbed her meaty asscheeks and pulled them apart, his hands sinking into the soft cheeks. Lusamine’s pussy and asshole were hardly covered by her thong, and only a thin string passed over them. Lusamine bit her lip. She loved stunning a man with her body like this. Lusamine then backed up so that her ass was developing the young man’s face. She then shook it from side to side, chucking. 

“You like my fat ass?” Lusamine sneered before pulling away and dropping to her knees. She deftly unzipped the cashier’s pants and took out his cock, putting her breasts around it. 

“If you want to dress like a whore, you might as well act like one, Lillie. Come over here.” Lusamine demanded. Lillie did as she was told and scurried over to her mother and the young man. 

“Drool on these tits, Lillie. I want to give this kid a tittyfucking he’ll remember.” She commanded, giving the man a lewd look. Lillie felt like she was about to start shaking from a combination of excitement and fear. She let a long tendril of drool slowly fall on to the cashier’s cock as well as her mother’s cushiony breasts. Lillie then felt the man’s hand grip her behind and she flinched slightly as he did so.

“Good girl.” Said Lusamine, rubbing the saliva on to her tits to make them slippery, wet, and shiny. The older woman looked at the cashier and smiled devilishly as she began to move her breasts up and down, massaging his cock and covering it in Lillie’s drool. As she did, he began to moan softly and pull Lillie closer to him. 

“I see you like my tits...As well as my daughter’s ass.” Lusamine said slyly while the cashier’s dick disappeared and reappeared from between her breasts. 

“You’re daughter?” The man managed to squeak out in disbelief. 

After a bit, the cashier finally stood up. “Both of you, turn around!” He demanded, lust gleaming in his eyes. 

“Oh wow, he finally takes action like a man.” Lusamine said with a scathing chuckle, all the while turning around obediently, putting her hands against the wall and facing away from the young man. 

Lillie smiled slightly and did the same as her mother, still trembling slightly. She suddenly jolted with a yelp as the man’s dick rammed into her anus and he put an arm around her neck, which earned a snort of laughter from Lusamine. 

“No! Sto-ahhhn!” Lillie wailed as the man entered her without caring to even take off her skimpy shorts. She could feel the pants grow tighter around her waist as they were driven deeper inside her asshole. Lillie felt violated, but all the same she felt in paradise. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as she was being choked and she felt her tight asshole squeezing the shorts that covered the man’s cock. 

“Yes, fuck that slut like an animal!” Lusamine beamed, grabbing her daughter’s face and spitting into her mouth before forcefully kissing her. Lillie felt weak in the knees and was gushing fluid, but right when she started to think it was never going to end, the cashier pulled out, leaving her shorts partially stuffed inside her asshole. 

“You’re turn.” The man growled, pushing a dazed Lillie aside and forcefully pressing Lusamine’s face against the wall of the dressing room. Lusamine moaned softly and bounced his cock between her huge asscheeks. 

“You better give me the same treatment as that whore, I don’t want you to show me any mercy!” Lusamine begged, drool dripping down her chin. The young man seemed to get the message perfectly, as he stuffed his dick into Lusamine’s puckered asshole, taking her thong inside with it. Lusamine had never had something like this happen to her, even in her long history of sexual adventures. But she relished being cut down to size sometimes, and In front of her daughter, no less. Lusamine backed up as she was fucked wanting to get his cock as deep inside her as she could. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck my fat fucking ass!” Lusamine almost screamed, feeling her thong go deeper and deeper inside her, as well as her asshole sucking at the man’s dick as he pulled in and out of her. 

Lillie then grinned, getting up and walking to her mother. She put her hands around her neck, choking her. This earned her a glare from Lusamine, though she was being fucked too hard to fight back in any way. Lillie leaned over and kissed the man passionately. 

“You fuck this fat bitch until she can’t walk, okay?” Lillie snarled, being scared of her own words even. But perhaps it was just the insatiable lust that had taken over. As she choked her mother, Lillie also spat into Lusamine’s face, watching as the wads of drool covered her and dripped down her face. 

At this, the man grunted, slamming wildly into Lusamine’s jiggling ass, earning passionate moans from Lusamine who begged for more. Lillie continued to choke her, as she studied her desperate face. 

Before long the man moaned and shot thick, hot cum deep in Lusamine’s ass before pulling out. At which, he rapidly, almost comically so, came back to his senses and realized what he was doing. He hurriedly put on his pants and ran out of the changing room, leaving Lillie and Lusamine alone. 

Lusamine soon recovered and forcefully kissed Lillie. 

“The boys seem to like you just as much as they like me. Now isn’t that just fun.” She said teasingly as she began to slip on her clothes as if nothing had happened. She didn’t even seem to notice her thong still inside her ass, or the cum. 

Lillie simply blinked in amazement as she almost robotically began to put on her skirt, also leaving the shorts inside her ass. Not that it was particularly comfortable, it was just a erotic reminder of how savagely she had been fucked, and she had a feeling her mother felt the same way. 

Lusamine gave her daughter a wink and extended her hand. Lillie blushed and took it. Maybe this attention they were getting would be more fun than previously thought.

Mother and daughter began to acknowledge their tendencies for lust, and their perfect plan to fulfill their desires. A slutty mother and daughter duo was irresistible and simply couldn’t be ignored. Feeling bolder, Lusamine and Lillie would decide that they needed to become more noticeable, more slutty. 

It started with the jewelry. Rings, bangles; bracelets, hoop earrings, everything was fair game. Next would be the shoes, with both Lillie and Lusamine picking out a pair of high heels to strut in. After that, Lusamine suggested they get their nails done, which the two promptly did, deciding on a combination of long turquoise and magenta nails. They even made it a sort of competition to see which one of them could pull off wearing the most makeup, with each girl sporting heavy eyeliner and thick lashes as well as lip gloss. Outfits were also a priority, with Lillie and Lusamine deciding they wanted to look noticeably risqué, but not to the point where It was too extreme. What they decided on was a cropped tank top for Lillie that could show off her lithe back and tummy, as well as a pair of torn tights to go under her purple shorts that snugly fit around her asscheeks. Lusamine on the other hand, would choose a pair of fishnet stockings along with some jean shorts that were just a bit too small, so they left some of her big ass out in the open. All the while she wore a short, stylish, white jacket that cut off just above her waist. Lastly, however, the mother and daughter would each get a more suggestive haircut. Lusamine decided that she would tame down her wild hair a bit by shaving the sides of her head, and turning the top into a curly mohawk. Lille would opt for putting cornrows on the side of her head, which ended in pigtails. With this, the two girls felt as though they were sufficiently ready to start truly working together. 

Lillie crossed her arms and tapped her foot slightly as her and her mother rode the subway back to their neighborhood, it had been a long day for both of them and they wanted to get home. It was late and the traincar was mostly empty, because of this. It was only Lillie, an impatient looking Lusamine, and two tired looking men slumped on the opposite side from them. 

Suddenly, Lillie noticed that maybe the men weren’t as exhausted as she initially thought. She noticed the dark eyes of one of them, an older man, moving up and down her frame. Lillie felt her hair stand on end from excitement, the weariness of the day fading as a warmth began to build inside of her. Maybe their makeover was to pay off. 

“I think we have a couple of admirers, mom.” Lillie said, cracking a small smile and nonchalantly pointing the direction of the two men, who now looked away in shame, their eyes wide with the realization that they had been found out. 

Lusamine chuckled softly, putting her hand over her mouth. She took a step closer, her long supple legs covered in fishnet and her round ass bouncing slightly between her tight jean shorts. 

“Please don’t look away...Why do you think my daughter and I went through all the trouble to dress like this?” Lusamine cooed seductively. She and Lillie stepped even closer. The men looked at one another and flashed nervous grins and confused looks. 

Lillie slowly walked to the man she had noticed looking at her body. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest but she managed to keep her cool. 

“Don’t act like I don’t see you looking at me, fantasizing about what you could do to me.” Lille cooed as the warm increases and lewd thoughts coursed through her mind. She stopped right in front of the man before swiftly dropping to her knees. “I want you to treat me like the slut I am!” 

Lillie could hear jewelry jingling as Lusamine also got to her knees, her juicy ass spilling over her calves. The older woman grinned before slowly licking the bulge forming in the man’s pants, letting her steamy breath wash over his cock. Lillie put her hands on her man’s thighs and shoved her face into his crotch, wrapping her lips tightly around the bulge that was the end of his cock, letting her tongue massage it. This must’ve felt very good, as the man soon roughly pushed down on Lillie’s head, so that she had more of his dick In her mouth. Lillie could feel herself blushing and getting very wet at the same time because of this mistreatment. 

“You’re a desperate little whore, aren’t you?” The man growled as he slammed Lillie’s head further down. “I think you’ve done enough teasing, how about you choke on this dick for me?” 

He yanked Lillie up by the ponytail and hastily took off his pants. Lillie, feeling the lust flair up in her more intensely than ever, quickly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began bobbing it up and down, making a lewd face as she sucked away. 

Lusamine all the while was also doing the same thing. She tenderly licked the head and shaft of her man’s dick, rubbing her smooth, wet lips all over it before stuffing the cock inside her mouth. The man grabbed Lusamine by the hair and thrust into her mouth and throat, catching the normally confident Lusamine off guard. She obediently stood on her hands and knees, with her pillowy ass shaking with head thrust, as she felt the cock go deep into her throat. 

“Fuck! This whore’s mouth is the perfect cumdump! The suction is incredible!” The man exclaimed as he savagely thrusted into Lusamine’s face.

“Well, now you gotta let me try that whore!” The other man demanded, pulling a desperate Lillie off his cock, leaving her face smeared with copious amounts of drool and makeup. 

As the two men began to bicker, Lusamine simply came between them and with one of her signature sly smiles, grabbed both of their dicks in her hands, jerking them slowly and pleasurably. 

“I guess you two have never been with a couple of real whores, then? Let me show you something..” Lusamine cooed before putting both dicks inside her mouth, feeling her lips and mouth stretch so much that she looked ridiculously lewd. She shook her ass a bit as she began to suck with both cocks in her mouth. Both the men were shocked with the sluttiness of the woman and threw back their heads in pleasure. 

Lillie huffed, feeling a little dejected that both men were making such a fuss over her mother. With tendrils of drool still hanging from her face, she shuffled over to her mother and grabbed her by the back of her ponytail with a surprisingly Lusamine-like grin. 

“Oh come on, mom, you can do better than that!” She said with a giggle as spit out bubbled from Lusamine’s face. Lille licked her lips and she forced her mother’s head down, and the two cocks began to stuff her throat, creating a noticeable bulge. Lusamine gave Lillie a quick angry look, but she was too turned on from being humiliated to keep up any kind of charade. 

“Some daughter you got!” One of the men growled as Lusamine choked on their dicks. 

“Yeah, she might even be more of a slut than you!” The other teased.

Lillie smiled at her handiwork in humiliating Lusamine, and let go. She quickly snaked her way under the men, seeing the drool streaming out of her mother’s mouth onto the subway floor, as well as her shapely breasts hanging low. Lillie then tenderly took one of the man’s balls, running her tongue around it and getting them wet before sucking on them. She would do this back and forth with either man until she realized that she could do this by matching her mother. Lillie took both of the men’s balls and put them both in her mouth. She was hardly able to contain them, but she licked them over with her hot tongue and sucked pleasurably nonetheless. 

“Woah, fuck! This bitch is a real whore!” One of the men almost yelled, while both moaned intensely in pleasure. 

With the combination of Lillie sucking and licking their balls, and Lusamine swallowing their clocks, the two men were close to climax, and forced Lusamine yet further down onto their dicks until her lips touched the base of their pelvises. 

“Now stick your tongue out and kiss! Both of you!” One snarled. 

Lusamine did and she was told, feeling her throat wrapped tightly around the two cocks. She managed to stick out her long tongue, which soon met Lillie’s. The two warm, wet tongues of mother and daughter coiled and wrapped around one another despite them both having stuffed mouths. Lillie felt an intense rush of excitement as her mother’s tongue was almost able to reach her lips, and the drool from her mouth poured down on Lillie’s face. This was true depravity. 

With this, the two men moaned in pleasure as they both came deep in Lusamine’s throat, shooting hot cum deep into her. 

After they were done, Lusamine pulled herself off the two dicks, her face streaked with mascara and drool everywhere. She immediately grabbed Lillie by the back of the neck and spat a wad of cum into her face. Lillie looked somewhat dazed and smiled absent-mindedly rubbing her pussy as she popped the cum into her mouth with her finger, her face already soaked in Lusamine’s spit.

“See?” Said Lusamine while taking some cum out of her mouth by her finger and rubbing it into her pussy, opening her labia to reveal the pink insides. “Wasn’t that fun? Face-raping this fat-assed slut and her whore daughter?” 

The men simply blinked, being a little dazed themselves, before nodding. 

“Good.” Said Lusamine, standing up and pulling Lillie up with her by the ponytail. 

But the adventures of Lillie and Lusamine would not end with their slutty encounter on the subway. A while after that incident, Lillie and Lusamine decided to go to the beach for the day, so they could get some sun, and more importantly turn some heads. 

Lillie gingerly laid out her towel next to her mother, who was already laying on her belly, smiling and looking at her daughter through heart-shaped sunglasses. Lillie smiled a little back, also laying on her stomach. 

“I hope we didn’t overdo it…” Lillie said, half jokingly referring to the rather skimpy swimsuits she and Lusamine had chosen. Lillie sported a white one piece suit that had a bra connected over her torso with a thin band of fabric that ended in a small thong which fully exposed her tight buttocks. Lusamine was wearing her glittery, silvery sling bikini that she had bought earlier, which hardly covered her pussy or nipples. 

Lusamine simply scoffed, her sunglasses glinting in the light. “Bah! There’s no such thing!”

Lillie suddenly shot up. “The tanning oil!” She exclaimed, rummaging around her purse until she found it. 

“Give me some of that, would you?” Lusamine cooed rather politely to her daughter, looking at her over her shoulder. 

Lillie blushed and bit her lip slightly, squirting some of the liquid onto her hands before rubbing them together. She began at Lusamine’s shoulders, moving down her back, and then her waist, all of which was completely bare, save a few strings. Lillie felt her heartbeat accelerate a bit as she lathered oil around her mom’s lower back, and then asscheeks. Lusamine’s sling bikini hardly covered anything, and her puffy asshole, evidenced by years of use winked back at Lille, with the string of the bikini disappearing in the folds of her pussy. Lillie found herself almost drooling at the thought of planting her face between Lusamine’s cheeks as she squeezed and caressed them while oiling them up. She even teased her fingers around Lusamine’s asshole and pussy, which earned a huff from her mother. 

“Leave some for the rest!” She teasingly hissed at Lillie. At this, Lillie snapped out of her daydream but had stepped into a new one, though this one was completely real. Lusamine’s glistened in the intense sunlight, her curves fully exemplified. She looked irresistible. Lillie then applied the oil to herself quickly and laid down next to her mother, her shining body visible to all passersbys. If she and Lusamine weren’t going to get any action today, at least they’d get a good tan out of it all. 

But soon enough, Lillie noticed they were attracting attention. Men clearly slowed down as they passed, admiring the two supple forms of the girls. She gave him a sly smile and beckoned him over with a finger. She could tell he looked a little confused and embarrassed, but he slunk over nonetheless. 

“Come and sit.” Lillie said invitingly. The man did so and was about to speak until Lillie stretched, showing off her glistening body. She could see his mouth part slightly in awe, and she giggled. 

“My mother and I could really use some company.” Lillie said, feigning distress as Lusamine put an arm around her shoulder. 

“You’re welcome to touch either of us as much as you want.” Lusamine said softly, rolling over to expose her massive, round ass. 

“Yeah, I think this oil needs to be rubbed in a bit more, could you help me with that?” Lillie pleaded, showing off her ass next to her mother’s as they lay down by one another. The man looked around to make sure nobody on the beach was watching him before he groped the ass of each girl with one hand. Lillie bit her lip as he felt him spread her slippery ass and pussy, while Lusamine licked her lips as he did the same. Lillie even heard her mother let out a small moan as the man’s fingers slid effortlessly into her pussy and anus due to the oil. Soon enough Lillie heard the man slide out his cock, which he placed between her asscheeks. Lillie relished the feeling, bouncing her ass and grinding up against the dick, covering it in slippery oil. The man even grabbed her ponytail, forcing her to grind the dick between her asscheeks even harder. 

“You treat her firmly and she breaks just like that…” Lusamine observed, sucking on the tip of her finger. The man grunted, and dropped Lillie, only to roughly grab Lusamine by the waist, sliding his cock between her oiled asscheeks, watching as his cock was completely enveloped by them. The oil and Lusamine shaking her ass only added to the sheer pleasure. 

“You like being jerked off by this fat ass?” Lusamine said, looking back at the man while she pleasured him.

Lillie, wanting to stir things up a little bit, crawled over to Lusamine and put herself over her, straddling her mother so that her ass was on top of her’s. 

“I think you’ve had enough with this cow.” Lillie sneered, grabbing her mother by the hair and pulling her head back. “Try sliding that dick between these wet, oily pussies.”

Lusamine winced and growled slightly, but didn’t say anything. She’d get her daughter back later, now was a time for having fun. She then flipped over so she and Lillie were chest-to-chest, their breasts squishing up against each other. Both girls moaned slightly with pleasure as the man put his dick between them, their lubed pussies cradling it. Lusamine’s green eyes glinted, as she was now face-to-face with Lillie, and she gave her a hard kiss, grabbing her ponytail. The man picked up speed, and the mother and daughter shook with pleasure as their clits were massaged, and just before it felt like they would cum, the man stopped. 

“How about you two dirty sluts give me a buttjob?” He suggested, though it came off more as an order. 

“Yes sir!” Lillie and Lusamine said, feeling desperate from coming so close to orgasim to only have it taken away. They both wedged the man’s cock between their oiled asses as Lillie and Lusamine sat back-to-back. They both began to gyrate their asses and hips, sliding the dick up and down between their asses. Lillie could even feel the dick rubbing up against her asshole and pussy, the erotic sensation pushing her on. 

“Let me give you a kiss…” Lusamine said with a chuckle, reaching behind her and taking the slippery cock, wrapping her experienced asshole around the tip. She then winked it, creating a light suction on it, which earned an audible moan from the man. 

“You’re a real dirty fucking sow.” The man breathed at Lusamine, which in turn earned him a desperate look from Lusamine, who seductively sucked on her finger, pulling it slowly out of her mouth. 

“You have a foul mouth, but you're not wrong.” Lusamine laughed as she and Lillie began to pick up speed. To which the man moaned yet more. 

“I want you to cum all over these slutty asses!” Lillie begged as she jerked him off with her ass, feeling her mother’s butt against hers and oil everywhere. Soon they could both feel the man’s cock begin to twitch and throb. The excitement had almost reached a fever pitch as the mother and daughter quickly slid the dick between their soft, slippery asses. Not a moment later, a stream of cum flew in the air and on to Lillie and Lusamine’s asses and backs. The droplets floated on the thin film of oil that covered their glistening, now tanned bodies. After the excitement had died down and they were about to slurp up the cum they had revived, Lillie and Lusamine noticed much of the beach was staring at them. But instead of panicking, the looked at one another, smiled, and walked past the gawking onlookers, their bodies shining and the cum still dripping off their behinds as they strutted past. All the while, both Lillie and Lusamine confidently strode past, feeling that same excitement from earlier return as all eyes were on them. 

Drunk on pleasure and attention, the two girls would go into a sort of spiral. First would come the new hair, Lusamine would get the other side of her head shaved, and sport a curly mop on top of her head, while Lillie sported a long braid. Their beach tan was also not the last of it, as after deciding it looked slutty enough, they both got tanned more, so that their bodies were a deep Caramel color, and tanlines in the shape of skimpy bikinis were on them. In this fervor, Lillie and her mother even went more into makeup, complimenting their full lashes with turquoise eyeshadow as well as an almost ridiculous looking mask of white makeup around their eyes and down their noses. Speaking of noses, Lillie and Lusamine would also get plenty of piercings to go along with their new makeover, nose rings, lip piercings, and stimulating tongue and nipple piercings as well. Even their slutty outfits got an upgrade, with both mother and daughter wearing a fishnet suit under their clothes, with Lusamine wearing her furry coat over her shiny sling bikini, and Lillie wearing a very revealing micro bikini on hers. Next was something drastic, In order to advertise their sluttiness to everyone around them, the pair figured that tattoos would be In order. Most of the tattoos were flowing as well as jagged patterns, starting contrasted against their tanned bodies. Others on the other hand, were more blatant in their intent. Lusamine would get a tattoo saying “BREEDING SOW” along her back, while the words “ANAL WHORE” adorned her ass. Lillie on the other hand had tattoos saying “YOUNG COCKSLEEVE” and “OWN ME”, along with a tattoo on her tight asscheek that read simply “PROPERTY”. Lillie and her mother were modified almost beyond recognition, as were their lives. But they craved this, thirsted for it. The more they exposed themselves, the more gawking eyes and not so subtle touches they received every day on the streets would only feed in to this wild and mindless obsession with pleasure and attention. 

Lillie and her mother were at the height of their transformation into a pair of desperate sluts. Their dark skin looking bronzed in the evening light, they stood, waiting for anyone that might abuse them. Lusamine flashed a wicked grin down at her daughter, tracing her finger along Lillie’s practically bare back. 

“We’ll be impossible to ignore now.” Sneered Lusamine as she gripped Lillie’s ass, giving it a small smack. 

Lillie observed the occasional people passing by, some gawked and seemed like they’d run into the next thing they came across, while others seemed embarrassed, ducking their heads and quickly moving past the two girls. 

“Hmm, let me try something…” Lillie cooed, getting to her knees and turning Lusamine around so that her ass faced the street. Lillie could feel her heartbeat quicken as her entire view was engulfed by her mother’s huge, tattooed, tan booty. 

“What? You just wanted to look at it, or something?” Lusamine teased. 

Lillie chuckled slightly, feeling her hands and fingers sink into the deliciously soft cheeks. She then slowly pulled them apart, revealing Lusamine’s asshole and soaking pussy. The erotic scent and warmth felt like it was drawing Lillie in, she could feel her mouth watering. 

“I know men love it, but you Lillie? You should know better.” Lusamine slyly scoffed, lightly pushing her daughter's head closer as she winked her asshole. Lillie’s lips parted slightly as it puckered out as if to kiss her. She couldn’t resist any longer. 

Lillie felt her mother’s meaty ass press around her head and face as she greedily licked and sucked on her asshole. 

This earned a surprised moan from Lusamine, who shook her ass from side to side as well as pushed Lillie’s face deeper between her cheeks. 

“Good gir-ahhhn!” Lusamine moaned, her pierced tongue lolling out of her mouth as she felt her daughter's own tongue slide inside her, pleasuring the tight warm walls of her asshole.

A daughter with her tongue in her mother’s ass. There was little sluttier than that, and if that wouldn’t get them the attention they craved, Lillie didn’t know what else would. Soon enough after being smothered, Lillie came up for air, gasping, with drool covering her makeup-heavy face. Suddenly, a deeper voice pierced the moment. 

“Looks it’s my lucky day...Two top-notch whores.” A man growled, walking closer to the two girls. 

Lillie smiled slightly, drool still dripping off her chin. Looking the man in the eye, she once again spread Lusamine’s pillowy ass and slowly licked up the side of it, savoring the taste as she went. 

The man suddenly yanked Lillie up by her collar and scrutinized her tanned face. 

“My mom and I are really desperate...We’ve been craving for someone to dominate us all day.” Lillie cooed, leaning down to sensually suck on one of the man’s fingers. 

The man simply grinned and roughly pushed Lillie back onto her knees. He then grabbed Lusamine by her mop of blonde hair, pulling her back to that her brown ass was jiggling on his crotch, teasing his cock. 

“What kind of mother lets her daughter become such a slut?” He growled, almost playfully, giving her ass a few rough slaps, to which Lusamine grinned, her tongue hanging out. 

“A mother who is also a dirty whore that can’t control herself!” Lusamine exclaimed matter-of-factly, still bouncing her big ass up and down. 

“Now, please fuck this whore of a mother in the ass until she can’t think of anything else!” Lusamine begged. The man just grunted, seeming satisfied. 

“Seems like your daughter already lubed it up for me. How helpful of her.” He said, taking his thick cock out of his pants and teasing it around Lusamine’s asshole and pussy as it became soaked in Lillie’s drool. He then suddenly thrusted forward, his dick effortlessly sliding into Lusamine’s warm, tight anus. 

“Oh f-fuck…” Lusamine barely managed to stammer out as she was filled up, her eyes involuntarily rolling back. The man began to thrust harder, his pelvis slapping against Lusamine’s backside, her tattoos bold against her skin. With every thrust in and out, Lusamine’s asshole sucked on the man’s dick, creating a very pleasurable sensation. 

Lillie, meanwhile licked her lips and put her hands on the man’s thighs and stretched her lips out to his balls. She lightly licked them and then moved on to sucking, rings of lipstick being present wherever she touched. 

The man groaned in pleasure and smacked Lusamine’s ass and pressed Lillie’s face against his groin, so that she could swallow his balls and play with them using the piercing on her tongue.

“I’m glad to see I wasn’t wrong about you two!” He exclaimed triumphantly. 

“Fuck my fat sow ass! Ahnn!” Lusamine in the meantime moaned, hardly able to control herself as drool dripped from her mouth. 

Soon enough, however, the man pulled out. “Your turn now.” He growled to Lillie, pushing her against the wall and sliding her g-string aside. 

“Master… My ass doesn’t get used much, so please be gen-!!!” Lillie almost screamed as she felt his dick roughly ram inside her tight asshole, causing her knees to buckle. 

“Not so easy, huh, slut?” Lusamine laughed while grabbing her daughter's face, unzipping her furry coat so that her large breasts poured out. 

“Oh fuck, your ass is so fucking tight!” The man moaned, roughly gripping Lillie’s small waist and thrusting her into his cock so hard that she would be momentarily lifted off the ground with each thrust. Lillie could even feel her eyes water and roll back. She must’ve looked like a real spectacle. Lillie had never been fucked this roughly in the ass before, and she could feel herself stretching as she was filled up by his cock. The pleasure and the humiliation would overtake any pain that was present. 

“M-mo-r-re!” Lillie sputtered as she was lifted into the air and rammed deep in the ass, her slender, tan legs spreading. 

Lusamine grinned at the sight of her daughter being completely dominated. She slipped two fingers in her ass before taking them out and putting them in her mouth, looking at the man while licking her fingers sensually. 

“I have to admit...I love the taste of my own ass…” Lusamine cooed. She then put four fingers inside her gaping asshole and fucked herself for a moment before taking them out and shoving them in Lillie’s open mouth. She put them deep in her throat, letting her taste. 

“You love it too, right darling?” Lusamine said with a grin, knowing Lillie was being fucked senseless and wouldn’t be able to resist anything. Next, she grabbed Lillie by the braid and forced her head between her breasts to humiliate her, grinning the whole time. 

The man grunted as Lillie’s tight ass jerked him off. He felt as if he was getting close. Her mercilessly spanked Lillie’s tight ass, watching as her mother smothered her face with her tits. Soon enough he gave one last thrust deep into her and shot a load of cum inside the girl, letting her slide off his dick. 

Lillie, makeup streaked, covered in drool, and spank marks panted, feeling for once satisfied. However, Lusamine did not. She yanked her daughter up by the hair and spread her asscheeks, Lillie’s gaping asshole winking before her. 

“You fucking whore, don’t tell me you took all of it!” She snarled before practically making out with her daughter's ass, licking and sucking all the cum she possibly could put from it. Lillie then briskly got to her feet and opened her mouth and stuck out her pierced tongue, showing off the cum that dropped from it. She then locked hands with Lillie and pressed their lips together. The two girls used their tongues to swap and mix the cum around in their mouths, savoring every drop. 

Lillie and Lusamine had become something that only a little while before they would not have recognized. They had gone from being their normal selves, to dramatically altered cum-hungry whores that will do anything for cock. They were a insuperable and incredibly slutty duo, and they didn’t seem like they’d be slowing down anytime soon.

  
  


Art by RevolverwingStudios


End file.
